Happily Ever After
by saywhatyouneedtosay
Summary: My take on a possible KuroFay ending, told like a fairy tale! Read and ENJOY!


Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Happily Ever After

„Once upon a time there was a mage and a ninja. Fate had decided to bring them together.

They could not be more different from each other. The mage was light and gentle and always smiled. The ninja was dark and gruff and always angry.

At first, they could not stand each other. The mage feared that the ninja would see behind his mask and discover who he really was.

The ninja hated the mage's fake happiness and overly cheerful attitude. Over all he hated how the mage called him all sorts of nicknames.

With time, they got to know each other better, and the ninja tried as hard as he could to make the mage care for his own life as well as that of their friends.

They went through many hardships together, and a bond began to form between them. This frightened the mage greatly. So he tried with all his might to push the ninja away.

But he didn't succeed. The ninja wouldn't let him be, he insisted on trying to get through to the mage.

Even when the mage showed him his hatred openly, when he made the choice to save his life against the other's will, the ninja did not give up.

And when the mage was most vulnerable and afraid, the ninja was there for him. He saved him again and again, giving up whatever was needed to make quite sure that the mage would not leave his side.

Finally, the mage learned to accept him, and made peace with him.

As they continued to travel together, they took care of each other and helped each other through everything. The ninja taught the mage how to appreciate his own life and the mage made sure that the ninja didn't neglect his health anymore. They taught each other how to love.

And one day, when they were resting in one of the more peaceful worlds, they finally got the courage to tell each other those precious three little words. Their friends could not have been happier for them. Especially the ninja's princess who won a bet they'd started about the amount of time it would take them to confess their feelings for each other.

But their suffering was not quite over.

The mage's life was unending whereas the ninja's life was limited to a certain amount of time.

The mage wanted to die side by side with the person he loved the most, but when he voiced his intention to the ninja he got punched on his head.

"Haven't I taught you anything, idiot?" asked the ninja. He had taught the mage to appreciate his own life over and over again, and he would not let him throw all of that away because of him.

And the mage was greatly saddened by that, but he understood, even if it pained him.

Seeing him so depressed, the ninja huffed and said: "Look, mage. Even if I die that doesn't mean we won't ever see each other again. My soul will be reborn, and I expect to see you there when that happens. I'll wait for you to find me so you better show up."

The mage laughed through his tears and promised his lover to find him in any world he'd be born in. And the ninja took him into his arms and wiped his tears away, just holding him for a while and comforting him.

Thus when the day came in which the ninja's life came to an end, the mage wasn't overcome by sadness, because through all the pain he felt, he knew that he'd meet his most precious person again.

Ever since then, the mage has travelled through many places, searching and finding his soul mate over and over again.

And thus they lived happily ever after."

Fai finished telling his story and looked into the confused faces of his students. He chuckled. Every time he told his story, though anonymously, people tended to be shocked. True to his experience, after a few silent seconds…:

"What?!? That's supposed to be a happy ending?"

"Awww! Why didn't you tell us about their first kiss?"

"But that's horrible! The poor mage had to watch his lover die over and over again!"

"They should have just broken up with each other instead of suffering so much!"

"The ninja should have let the mage die with him so they could be reborn together!"

"These foreign fairy tales are stupid! In our land nobody ever dies, the mage and the ninja never would have to be parted from each other!"

Fai listened to his students patiently. The last remark shot an arrow of pain through his heart, though. He hoped that Kurogane would once be born an immortal like himself. But Fate just didn't seem to be on his side on that. He was very grateful for being able to meet Kuro-sama at least once every century, and to live his life beside him, but it still hurt so much to lose him every time.

'Ah, I guess that is the price I have to pay for my happiness.'

Shaking those thoughts away, he silenced his class and sent them into their break early.

He wandered through the halls of the school of magic he was currently teaching at, and walked into the teacher's lounge.

The principal, that world's version of Yuuko-san, greeted him:

"Good morning, Fai. How are you?"

"I'm quite well, thank you. Is there something you wanted? You don't usually leave your office."

"You're quite observant, Fai. Usually, I send Watanuki-kun to run my errands, but I have important news today."

As she said that, a cunning glance appeared in her eyes, reminding Fai of the Yuuko that send him on that journey so long ago.

"What would that news be, Yuuko-san?"

"A new teacher is joining us today. He used to teach sports in a school farther down in the south, in the city he was born in, but I convinced him to come to work here. This is the best school in the country after all."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Kurogane Suwa."

_And so they lived happily ever after._

_

* * *

A/N: _Okay! So this is my take on a possible KuroFay ending. To clear things up: Kuro-chan was reborn in different dimensions/worlds, so Fai had to keep travelling. The school Fai and Kurogane are teaching at is a sort of Horitsuba Gakuen, just with magic.

I hope you liked this, please, please review! (I'm thinking on making this a multi-chaptered story, what do you think?)


End file.
